


Limerence

by keruius



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Im sorry for everthing, M/M, this is going to be a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 05:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14348817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keruius/pseuds/keruius
Summary: And all the beautiful things were yet to come. Just... neither of them knew it.





	Limerence

Usually things didn't go as we wanted them to. They twist, take unexpected turns, dance around you as if they were mocking you. And everything goes wrong. Somehow, with his twenty-four years old, Jaebum was an expert at the topic. Not because he wanted, of course, but because of a certain reason. Just one, that started every one else since twenty-four years ago 'till the present day.

But there wasn't any point in thinking about that. For the third time in five minutes, Jaebum ran his hands over his face and put his hair back, sighing tirely. He didn't have time even for that. He got up with a jump trying not to thwart the sheets too much and went straight to the bathroom, yawning lazily. To be honest, he was really fed up with his daily routine, but he was far away of being able to change it. No divine being was going to appear right in front of him to solve his life, so there was no point in thinking about it. He rised a brow, looking at himself in the mirror with his hands on the sink and a crafty smile in his face. It was funny to think that among all the things that came around his head in a day, only two or three were worth to stay there. It was worthless worrying about the other ones, knowing that, in a realistic way, it was impossible for him to fix them in his actual situation. And as it seemed as if that situation was going to follow him for life, case closed.

... Or at least those were his thoughts until his workday started.

—The business WHAT!?

—Easy, J. It's not the end of the world, they simply bought the café. —Mark wasn't sure about how to tell the news to his pal, so he simply choose the direct way. Although he supposed he was going to react that way, and he wasn't wrong.

—Knock it off, dude. Who would ever want to buy this? And why precisely now? —He ran his hands by his hair repeatedly, going around the small table in the center of the small room for employees at the bottom of the café. He would be lying if he said he wasn't going through a veeery tiny panic attack. Nothing serious, sure. All his life was going to hell, but bleh, nothing important.

—Really, take a breath and let me finish. —Mark sighed slowly, rubbing his nape softly—. Yeah, they bought the premises, but they won't do anything new nor firing us. It is just a... owner change, yeah. —Jaebum looked at his friend as if he was seeing an angel, stopping suddenly his errant walk to grab his shoulders and look at him steadly.

—...REALLY? THEY'RE NOT FIRING US? —Although the sudden grab -and the unnecessary force it came with it, he nodded slightly twice hoping that that way it was clear to his buddy that neither his future or his salary were at risk. He sighed caressing his shoulder when Jaebum let him go, shaking his head.

—Dude, I still don't get why you are so strong when all the exercise you do is putting coffee sacks in here...

—I would say it's the genes, but maybe I'm lying. —With an ironic smile, Jaebum finished putting in the uniform shirt and tied up the apron tightly, going out of the employee's room to open the café. Mark watched him get out, with a worried look in his eyes. He was sure J wasn't over that thing, even if the brown-haired persisted in the opposite. But he wasn't the one going to inquire in that matter, oh hell no. He finished tying his apron and left the room too, willing to face another long and boring day.

Sighing with apathy, Jaebum finished placing the three tables that belonged outside the café, with the respective chairs, and got inside again to help Mark get the till ready. He wasn't sure about how to take the fact that the café had been sold, but if both could keep their job then it was ok. In any case, he was curious about knowing who thought that buying a small café in one of the most irrelevant quarter in Seoul was a great idea. Now that was a mystery.

Shortly after, both heard the horn corresponding to the cargo truck, and immediately Mark rushed to the back of the store to pick up the load. Usually it was Jaebum who did that, but the redhead wanted to check if that was really what made his pal have such strenght. Amused by his buddy's reasons, Jaebum started to hum while ending to get everything ready behing the bar, not expecting customers until further in the morning.

That's why he allowed himself to sing a bit higher, not hearing that way the sound of the door's small bell while it opened slowly.


End file.
